Unknown Waters
by CheckersChance
Summary: Durning the final battle, Hermione tells Draco of a spell that can take him back in time, to their first year, to save everyone. How will everything change, when Draco Malfoy suddenly has a conscious, and some very interesting friends. Eventually Harry/Draco slash, but not for a long time.


**A/N- Hi guys! I haven't been on for such a long time, i think I posted my last story in 2013, when i was like 16, I'm 22 now, and ready to start again! I'm excited for this story, This plot bunny has been in my head for a few weeks now, and i knew i just had to write it! Oh this will be an eventual H/D slash, waaay farther into the story, just giving you the heads up now, **

**Obvious Disclaier-I don't own any of the Charaters you recognize, maybe eventually i'll include an OC, but the rest of them belong to J.K. Rowling, and i'm just borrowing them.**

Draco knew he was running out of time. The Dark Lord had ordered a temporary cease fire, generous of him some Death Eaters said, but Draco knew there was nothing generous about the act. He just wanted Potter to have time to come to him, and knowing Potter he would. No matter what he said about the other boy, nothing could convince him he wasn't noble. He would do anything to save the ones he loved, hell even the ones he hated. After all, he had saved Draco himself not hours ago, in the Room Of Requirement. His friend, can you even say friend? More like goon, had perished in the fire he had started himself. Draco felt no pity for him in the end. Yes this was war, but he tried to kill them all.

Draco had been in the castle for a long time, since the battle first broke out he didn't leave with the rest of the Slytherins, but stayed behind. He wasn't sure what to do, could he look his classmates in the eyes and end their lives? He didn't think so. Could he look his father in the eyes and betray him by fighting against him? He didn't think so either. He decided to do neither. He stayed hidden in the library, looking for something, anything that could help. He didn't want to do this anymore, he wanted to start over, figure something out. He knew he had read something, somewhere about time travel, and its dangerous consequences, but he didn't care. He just needed something that could take him back, even a few hours, to give everyone at Hogwarts more time to prepare. He had seen through the window the bodies of so many students being carried in, could he do something that could save them? And Potter, he didn't want to think about what Potters about to walk into. He shivered. Just then a voice spoke to him from the other side of the library.

"What are you looking for?" The voice belonged to Hermione Granger. Normally, he would bite back with some clever remark about how it was none of her business, but he just didn't have it in him. Not today.

"Something to change this, all of this." He replied, looking at her with dead eyes. "Did he go?" He asked.

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Do you know about Horcruxes, Draco?"

Draco shook his head, ignoring her use of his first name. What did it matter anymore.

"He..He split his soul, into seven parts. That's what we were searching for, all this time. Harry was the last piece, I couldn't find any other way to get rid of the last piece, the one in Harry without him dying." She wiped a tear. "There's something you can do, if you're willing to. I found it, when looking for more information about the Horcruxes, its dark, and dangerous, but it'll work."

Draco was in shock, the Dark Lord, split his soul? Seven times? Potter had a piece of the Dark Lord inside of him, it was revolting. Potter was about to die. Draco was terrified. "I'll do anything to fix this Hermione."

She nodded. "I found a spell, in one of the books I stole from Dumbledore's office, don't give me that look, I needed the information, and it was just after he died, anyway, the spell itself isn't hard, but the conditions for the spell to work are a little more than horrifying."

"I don't care what I have to do, just tell me" he begged.

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "It's a time travel spell, simple enough right? Wrong. You don't really get to decide where you land, back in your own timeline, to do the spell you...you have to kill someone Draco. And it takes you back to the first moment you met that person. The spell has been banned for centuries, erased from every book, except the one from Dumbledore's office."

Draco stared at her, eyes wide. "I can't just go kill someone Hermione! I'd be no worse than him!"

She shook her head. "No, you need to, you're the only one I think could do it."

"Why didn't you do this eh? Could have done it months ago! Saved everyone!" Draco cried.

"It's not that simple. Prejudiced as it is, the spell can only be done by a Pureblood, and the victim has to be a willing muggleborn. I don't know why that is, the book didn't explain it very well. I tried to get Ron to do it, but he refused, said there was no way in hell he'd ever turn his wand on me. Not even to save everyone."

"Granger I can't just kill you!" Draco yelled at her, "I know I don't like you, but that doesn't make me a murderer, as much as The Dark Lord wanted me to be."

"No, Draco, you can, and you have to. I won't really be dead, not for long anyway, once you kill me, you do the spell, IMMEDIATELY, you only have a few seconds after I die to do the spell, that's probably why Ron wouldn't be able to do it, he'd mourn me, and be unable to cast the spell. Anyway, after you do the spell, it'll take you back to when we first met, and you can change things Draco. I can give you all of the information I have, and you can use it to change the world. We can take Voldemort down."

"Nobody's going to listen to a little kid Hermione, We were eleven when we met,"

She shrugged, "Don't give away all of your information at once, you can just help, suddenly have an idea or something that ends up being what they need at the time. I don't know Draco."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Hermione began to tell Draco about everything, who Quirrell really was, what happened with Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets, Sirius Black being innocent the whole time, where Peter Pettigrew was hiding, who Mad eye Moody really was their fourth year, Harrys visions of Voldemort, the department of mysteries, and lastly, more about the Horcruxes, where they all are hiding.

"I don't know if you can trust Dumbledore with all of this Draco, you'll need someone to confide in, someone to talk to. You can talk to the younger version of me. Don't laugh about this but when I was little, way before I knew about magic, my parents and I had a running joke, we used to watch a television show about time travel, and we said if anyone of us actually figures it out, to say the phrase "Can't believe I lost my favorite green sock" That way, we would understand that they're not the same, and they're actually from the future."

Draco looked at her incredulously, "That is a very strange coincidence Hermione."

"I promise I'm serious, I know it sounds silly, but if someone says that to me I'll believe them."

"We need to get a move on, what's the spell?

"Repetere et Lutum"

"Repetere et Lutum?" He clarified, and she nodded. "I really don't want to kill you Hermione, are you sure this is the only way to go back."

She nodded, "The spell actually translates roughly back into English. "Repeat the dirt" funny isn't it? Everyone's always talked about my dirty blood, and now that dirty blood is going to help save us all."

"I'm going to be a lot nicer to you this time around, maybe we can even be friends." Draco said in a small voice. "I'm sorry about how I treated you."

Hermione smiled, "I won't know the difference. Just be kind, be kind to everyone, notice the changes, have a life, figure out who you are. I know you'll be a better person, you're already becoming one."

"You say that as I'm about to kill you."

"Happens to the best of us I'm afraid, a nice ending speech."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes, "'I'll see you in a few minutes."

He raised his wand and said the words that will haunt him for the rest of his life

"Avada Kedavra"

Hermione Granger dropped to the floor, dead. He heard The Dark Lords voice in the distance "Harry Potter is Dead!" Then he waved his wand one last time.

"Repetere et Lutum"

And suddenly everything around him was spinning, fast, much faster than apparition, or using the floo, he saw his entire life flash before his eyes, before landing rather roughly. He realized he was on the floor of the Hogwarts Express, in front of him was the hand of a bushy haired, big toothed Hermione Granger.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, "You collapsed as soon as you turned around" Her voice was so high pitched, he would have laughed had he not just killed the older version of this young witch.

"I'm not alright." He whispered, and took her hand, letting her help him up. "I can't believe I lost my favorite green sock." Her eyes opened wide as she heard the words only her parents know. "Hermione Granger, we need to talk."

**A/N- Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully will have the next one up soon, im so excited about this story, Anyway see you all next time!**

**xoxo**

**CheckersChance**


End file.
